Tyler Perry's Love Thy Neighbor
Tyler Perry's Love Thy Neighbor ''is an upcoming American dramedy created by Tyler Perry. It will premiere TBA 2013 on OWN. It stars Patrice Lovely, Kendra C. Johnson, Andre Hall, Zulay Henao, Johnathan Chase, Damirra Brunson, and Palmer Williams Jr. Plot Tyler Perry's ''Love Thy Neighbor, the new situation comedy by writer and director Tyler Perry is a wonderfully fresh show about a middle class family, and their daily joys, struggles, triumphs and fumbles. Hattie Mae Love lives in the simple home that she and one of her husbands bought some time ago.Linda, her daughter, splits her time between Hattie's home, and the apartment she sometimes shares with her on-again, off-again husband Lionel. Danny, Linda's son, is his mother's pride and joy. He is young, handsome, smart and looking for a job. After graduating from college, Danny finds himself on his grandmother Hattie Mae's sofa. Floyd, the uncle, through his late brother's marriage to Hattie Mae, is an ever-present thorn in the family's side. Like old luggage, they can never seem to get rid of him. In the first season of this comic tale, Hattie Mae has had enough of grown people living in her house. She puts her foot down and shows the toughest love there is by sending Linda and Danny to the door. Danny moves in with his friend Sam, and Linda eventually helps out down at Hattie Mae's Love Train Diner. The Love Train is an old locomotive car converted to a diner that serves up all of Hattie Mae's old recipes. It is the neighborhood hang out spot that, along with great food, serves up a whole lot of fun. As Linda and Floyd commit to help Hattie Mae with the family business, blessings abound. Soon the customers multiply, and so do the laughs, the drama, and the love of a very comical family. With the help of Danny's new roommate Sam, Danny soon lands a job at an internet design firm. Danny proves to be a star there. However living and working with Sam, a 30-year-old who is trapped in his teens, will prove to be more of a nightmare than Danny could ever imagine. As the parties get wilder, the women get crazier and Danny's young life become a humorous tale of dodging fanatical friends, and eccentric family members. Nevertheless, Danny begins to excel at his new position when the Chicago office sends the beautiful Marianna to take over as boss of the Atlanta office. Marianna quickly falls in love with Danny's work ethic and virtuous character. As a close knit team and family, the young 20 and 30 something's embark on a number of adventures that go along with being young professionals in a contemporary and technical society. All in all, Tyler Perry's Love Thy Neighbor is a collection of stories that warm the heart, provoke thought, and always serves up a heap of laughs. Through all the changes, there is one constant, and that is the universal language called Love. It's all about love. Cast *Patrice Lovely as Hattie Mae Love *Palmer E. Williams Jr. as Floyd Love *Kendra C. Johnson as Linda Love *Andre Hall as Danny Love *Zulay Henao as Marianna *Jonathan Chase as Sam *Darmirra Brunson as Drew Category:Show